


Zrobiłbym dla ciebie wszystko

by Dziabara



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Canon, ale wszystko skończy się dobrze, barcelona, czyli wiadomo że będzie przykro, obyś z każdej opresji wychodził obronną ręką, uzupełnienie fabuły 12 odcinka, wszystkiego najlepszego dla jedynej takiej żywej legendy
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 07:36:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17157935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dziabara/pseuds/Dziabara
Summary: Barcelona, wieczór, hotel. Rozmowa, która miała coś rozwiązać, a wszystko skończyła. Tylko... co stało się potem? Co tak naprawdę myśleli sobie sami zainteresowani? I czy to wszystko było tego warte?Może było, skoro wiemy, jak ostatecznie potoczyły się finały.





	Zrobiłbym dla ciebie wszystko

***

Skryta za ogromem myśli, za milionami maleńkich radości i wspomnień, obok emocji każdego możliwego kalibru, pojawiła się ta jedna fraza, która nachodziła go tak długo, aż w końcu na stałe wpasowała się w podświadomość.

Że... bolało.

Oczywiście, że bolało. Chyba nie mógłby się nazwać człowiekiem, gdyby choć trochę go to nie obchodziło.

Bolało na tak wiele różnych sposobów: gryzło niczym wyrzuty sumienia, gdy nie spełniał pokładanych w nim nadziei, kuło niewypowiedzianym żalem, bo przecież starał się i dawał z siebie wszystko jak nigdy wcześniej, raniło do żywego przy okazji każdej nowo składanej obietnicy.

Bolało. Do głębi, od środka i na wskroś.

Bardziej niż nieostrożne słowa z Cup of China. Mocniej niż nieudany flip z finałowego programu krótkiego.

Bolało jak rozsypujące się na tysiąc szklanych odłamków serce.

***

— Swoją drogą, Yuuri... — Viktor, siedzący na drewnianym, przypominającym ławę parapecie, przestał na chwilę wycierać wilgotne włosy i spojrzał z zainteresowaniem na zajmującego łóżko obok podopiecznego. Biały szlafrok wyraźnie odcinał sylwetkę Rosjanina od ciemnego, nocnego już nieba, za to Japończyk w szarawym dresie nie do końca pasował do łagodnie rozświetlonej, eleganckiej, hotelowej sypialni. — O czym chciałeś ze mną porozmawiać?

Łyżwiarz drgnął i uniósł wzrok znad komórki, a między jego wyrazistymi brwiami pojawiła się płytka, prawie niezauważalna dla osób postronnych zmarszczka. Czyli nie zapomniał. Ten jeden raz... akurat ten...

— Ach, no tak...

Yuuri zwrócił twarz w stronę łagodnie uśmiechającego się trenera, a potem zacisnął mimowolnie dłoń na trzymanym telefonie i zerknął kilkanaście centymetrów w bok, na rozciągający się za oknem widok. Barcelona wyglądała obecnie niczym jedna, wielka, szeroka rzeka, taka jak podczas Obonu, która rozświetlała się setkami maleńkich płomyków, skrytych w papierowych lampionach. Z tej perspektywy można było nawet pomyśleć, że hiszpańskie światełka naprawdę powoli, powoli sunęły w stronę zatoki i rozlewały się po pobliskim morzu; różnica polegała jednak na tym, że japońska iluminacja wskazywała drogę zmarłym duszom, a ta tutaj była dowodem bytności żywych. Mimo to widok wciąż zapierał dech w piersi... Bo właściwie które to było piętro? Osiemnaste? Dziewiętnaste? Gdzieś mu to umknęło i rozmyło się w natłoku numerów hotelowych pokoi, które zajmował przez ostatnie lata. Było ich dużo za dużo jak na osiągnięcia, których nie miał, więc może to i lepiej, że już nie będzie dorzucał do listy kolejnych porażek i wyjazdów na darmo. Tyle wystarczy. Póki mógł to zrobić na własnych warunkach — tak było w porządku.

A chociaż Yuuri dobrze wiedział, co stać się musiało i czemu poprosił Viktora, aby nie wychodzili dziś na miasto, tylko zostali w pokoju i przedyskutowali coś na osobności, nie potrafił otworzyć ust. Na pewne rzeczy nie można się było przygotować. Scenariusz, który ćwiczył od samych wyników po programie krótkim... nie, może nawet wcześniej, od dobrej połowy Rostelecomu... nijak miał się do sytuacji, kiedy widział tuż przed sobą szczere, niebieskie oczy oraz przeznaczony tylko dla niego uśmiech. Powód był w gruncie rzeczy całkiem prosty — bo żadna chwila nie wydawała się odpowiednia na tę rozmowę, więc chyba tylko z braku innych możliwości postanowił zrobić to teraz.

I pewnie właśnie dlatego długa, złożona, skrupulatnie układana przemowa skróciła się do zaledwie czterech słów.

— Po finałach... zakończmy to.

Już. Po prostu. Zrobione. Tylko na tyle było go stać. Tylko to przeszło mu przez gardło. Właściwie nie powinien się nawet dziwić, że spokojne oznajmienie zupełnie wytrąciło z równowagi nieprzygotowanego na zmianę nastroju mężczyznę. Przez chwilę Viktor nic nie mówił, tylko próbował się doszukać jakiejkolwiek, choćby najdrobniejszej wskazówki na twarzy Yuuriego, jakiegoś znaku, że to był tylko żart albo taki test, lecz kiedy to nie pomogło, zamrugał i zdołał wydusić z siebie ciche:

— Co...?

— Zrobiłeś dla mnie wystarczająco dużo, Viktor — wyznał na wydechu Yuuri, a zmarszczka między brwiami wyrównała się i zniknęła. Właściwie to poczuł coś w rodzaju ulgi, że zdołał zrobić pierwszy ruch, bo po tak ostatecznym stwierdzeniu już nic nie mogło cofnąć tego, co zrobił. Od tego momentu myśli z łatwością spływały na poruszający się język. — Dzięki tobie byłem w stanie dać z siebie wszystko w moim ostatnim sezonie.

Nie czekając na reakcję, Yuuri zacisnął powieki, oparł dłonie na kolanach i głęboko pokłonił się przed Viktorem. Wszystko to dlatego, bo nie umiał spojrzeć mu w twarz. Chyba najzwyczajniej w świecie bał się, jakie odbicie samego siebie odnajdzie w niebieskich oczach.

— Dziękuję ci za wszystko, Viktor. Dziękuję za bycie moim trenerem.

„Żegnaj. Byłeś dla mnie wszystkim, co w życiu najpiękniejsze".

Sekunda milczenia. Dwie. Trzy. Pochylony Yuuri otworzył oczy, lecz cisza uzupełniona o odległy szum miasta wciąż trwała dalej. Widział tylko czubki swoich czarnych adidasów, w których jeszcze przed półgodziną biegał po parku koło hotelu, przygotowując w myślach to proste podziękowanie, a tuż obok natrafił na nonszalancko założone na siebie stopy Viktora wraz z naciągniętymi na nie hotelowymi kapciami. No właśnie. Oto, czym był jego grzech. Doprowadził do tego, że Viktor zamienił sport na domową stagnację, przez co męczył się i stopniowo zabijał samego siebie — karierę, pasję, natchnienie, chęć rywalizacji. Niszczył tę część, którą Yuuri najbardziej podziwiał i kochał. Łyżwiarza, który przyciągnął go na lodowisko i dał powód, by walczyć. Człowieka, który wyciągnął do niego dłoń i przekazał wszystko, co tylko umiał. Osobę, dla której chciał chociaż jeden raz stać się...

Urwał. Nagle o jasną, rosyjską stopę uderzyła niewielka kropla wody, rozpryskując się i momentalnie wnikając w miękki materiał klapka. Tak skutecznie wybiło to Yuuriego z rytmu, że podniósł głowę, chcąc odruchowo poprosić Viktora, żeby dokładnie wysuszył włosy, inaczej przeziębi się tuż przed programami dowolnymi, ale... ale nie mógł. Zwyczajnie nie spodziewał się tego, co ujrzy.

Viktor patrzył nieruchomo w miejsce, gdzie prawdopodobnie jeszcze przed chwilą znajdowały się pochylone plecy Yuuriego, a łzy jak perły zbierały się na srebrzystych rzęsach i co jakiś czas spadały na ziemię, lśniąc w ciepłym, żółtawym świetle lamp. Był to widok absolutnie niezrozumiały — tym bardziej, bo Yuuri nigdy wcześniej nie wiedział, żeby Viktor był choćby częściowo smutny, nawet wtedy, kiedy martwił się o Makkachina czy witali się po dwudniowej rozłące na lotnisku w Fukuoce. Jakiekolwiek zmartwienia miał, ukrywał je za maską entuzjastycznego uśmiechu albo ściągniętych z zastanowieniem brwi. Ale teraz, gdy ten wybitny łyżwiarz wreszcie odzyskał wolność i mógł wrócić do tego, co szczerze kochał... dlatego? Czemu teraz? Jak? I od czego Yuuri miał zacząć te wszystkie pytania, na które do tej pory nie znalazł czasu?

— Viktor?

Rosjanin zamrugał. Delikatny ruch powieki strząsał kilka mniejszych kropel i sprawił, że prawe oko zaczęło przypominać wyszlifowany na gładko szafir, który okalały srebrne rzęsy i diamentowe drobinki łez. Wydawało się to aż nierealne, aby ktokolwiek mógł płakać w ten sposób. Tak szalenie pięknie, lecz zarazem tak przeraźliwie poruszająco.

— A niech to... — mruknął nisko Viktor, a w jego wypowiedzi czaiła się chłodna przygana. Jednocześnie z oczu ani na chwilę nie przestawały lecieć łzy, jakby na przekór spokojnemu stwierdzeniu. — Nie spodziewałem się, że Katsuki Yuuri okaże się tak samolubnym człowiekiem.

— T-tak. Podjąłem tę samolubną decyzję sam — przyznał pokornie Yuuri, nie mając absolutnie nic na swoje usprawiedliwienie. — Kończę karierę.

Viktor na krótką chwilę otworzył z niedowierzaniem oczy, po czym na jego twarz znów wróciła stężała maska rezygnacji. Niemy płacz się wzmógł: teraz łzy toczyły się po policzkach jedna za drugą, a powieki, które ledwie co powstrzymywał od nerwowego zaciśnięcia, delikatnie drżały. Przynajmniej ta prawa drżała, bo lewa, skryta w cieniu grzywki, była niedostępna dla czyjegokolwiek wzroku. Więc może, ale tylko może...

To był absolutnie niezrozumiały odruch, ale Yuuri nie mógł się powstrzymać, żeby nie wyciągnąć ręki i nie zbliżyć jej do twarzy ukochanego. Może po prostu chciał go w pełni zobaczyć — jak te okruchy diamentów zbierające się w wilgotnych kącikach oraz błękit spokojnych niczym morze oczu. Ostatni raz. Tylko ten jeden.

— Yuuri, co ty robisz?

Katsuki zatrzymał się z uniesioną dłonią, której dwa palce delikatnie odgarniały jasnoszarą grzywkę na bok.

— Zaskoczyło mnie to, że płaczesz — wyznał prostodusznie.

Najwyraźniej nie był to jednak zbyt fortunny dobór słów, bo Viktor gniewnie zmarszczył brwi.

— Jestem zły, rozumiesz? — oznajmił podniesionym głosem, łapiąc Japończyka za rękę, po czym odciągnął ją sprzed swojej twarzy.

Nagły gest zdziwił Yuuriego na tyle, że wycofał się i spojrzał z oszołomieniem na Viktora.

— Przecież to ty byłeś tym, który powiedział, że to potrwa tylko do Finału Grand Prix! — odpowiedział pospiesznie, na co Viktor się skrzywił.

— Myślałem, że wciąż będziesz potrzebował mojej pomocy — padł zimny zarzut.

— Ale czy nie zamierzałeś wrócić do zawodów? — przypomniał Yuuri, po czym bezwiednie opuścił wzrok. Tak bardzo chciał mu przemówić do rozumu, wyznać, że szczęście Viktora było dla niego ważniejsze niż cokolwiek innego na świecie, ale bez łyżew nie umiał ubrać tego w odpowiednią formę. Pewnie to dlatego tak bezradnie błąkał się i kluczył między kolejnymi słowami, mówiąc bardziej do podłogi niż przed siebie. — Nie musisz się martwić o mnie, skoro-

— Jak możesz wymagać ode mnie, żebym wracał na lód, kiedy ty chcesz odejść?! — rozległ się krzyk, na co Yuuri momentalnie zdrętwiał. Viktor podniósł głos po raz pierwszy odkąd tylko się znali. Nie, nawet wcześniej. Nie robił tego nawet wtedy zanim się poznali... Ale to nie wszystko. Viktor wydawał się już tak wściekły i tak bardzo nie panował nad nerwami, że niewiele myśląc złapał Yuuriego za ramiona, zmuszając podopiecznego, by ten spojrzał mu prosto w oczy. — Naprawdę masz o mnie tak złe mniemanie? Że byłbym w stanie?

— Przecież wyraźnie widziałem dziś na zawodach! Podczas występów Chrisa, Yurio, Otabeka! Widziałem, jak bardzo chcesz wziąć w tym udział i gdyby nie ja, to...!

— Nie, nie ty! Żadne ty! Nie chcę niczego takiego twoim kosztem!

Nagle Viktor zacisnął palce na dresowej bluzie, mocniej napierając na Yuuriego. Może chciał nim tylko potrząsnąć, może przyprzeć do niewidzialnego muru, ale Katsuki tak bardzo nie stawiał oporu, zaskoczony niespotykaną dotąd gwałtownością przeciwnika, że zamiast próbować się przeciwstawić — stracił równowagę i w ten sposób mężczyźni polecieli razem do tyłu, wprost na łóżko. Rozległ się głuchy łoskot dwóch upadających ciał, a potem cisza, przerywana jedynie okazjonalnymi spazmami łapanego między łkaniem oddechu. Yuuri leżał na plecach, podziwiając, jak słońce lampy skryło się za srebrzystym księżycem delikatnych włosów, natomiast Viktor górował nad podopiecznym, a łzy nieprzerwanie kapały ze smutnego, zawiedzionego czymś oblicza. Patrzeli na siebie bez słowa, bez uniesionych głosów, bez emocji, czekając na to, który pierwszy złamie pakt o nieagresji i rzuci się bądź odepchnie drugą osobę. Ale nic się nie działo. Nic. I nic... aż wreszcie po naprawdę długim, mokrym „nic" jedne ręce wsunęły się za plecy drugiego, a głowa przylgnęła do klatki piersiowej, w której kołatało rozszalałe serce.

Bolało. Tak strasznie bolało. Te słowa, gesty, cała kłótnia. Bolało, jak bardzo musiał to wszystko zniszczyć.

— To jakaś kara, prawda? Powiedziałem coś nie tak? — zapytał chrapliwie Viktor, po czym wtulił się w Katsukiego niczym dziecko, które za wszelką cenę starało się zatrzymać rodzica przy sobie. — Yuuri, przestań. To wcale nie jest śmieszne.

Bo nie było. To była tylko głupia prawda.

Łzy moczyły przód ciemnoszarej bluzy, natomiast ciężar ciała skutecznie przygważdżał Yuuriego do materaca, nie pozwalając mu na ucieczkę. Więc o niej nie myślał. Właściwie to nie wiedział czemu, ale zamiast odciąć się od Viktora po wszystkim tym, co mu przed chwilą powiedział, Yuuri po prostu przymknął oczy, położył rękę na głowie Rosjanina i zaczął go uspokajająco głaskać. Znów to samo. Viktor był tak beznadziejnym trenerem, że nie miał na niego sił. Zamiast liczyć na jego pomoc, musiał regularnie doprowadzać Viktora do porządku, pilnować, żeby uzupełniał dokumenty na czas, pocieszać mimo tego, że to Yuuri płakał. Przez jego szaloną niefrasobliwość musiał wypracować w sobie pewność siebie i wytrwałość, a nowych quadów nauczył się dopiero wtedy, kiedy wyraźnie o to poprosił. Ten wariat nie traktował go nawet jak prawdziwego podopiecznego, tylko bardziej jak kompana i równego sobie współpracownika, któremu zostawiał mnóstwo swobody. I szczerze?

Był najlepszym trenerem, jakiego Yuuri kiedykolwiek miał i jakiego już nigdy mieć nie będzie.

— Yuuri — szepnął znów Viktor. Ciężko było powiedzieć, czy jeszcze płakał, ale wydawało się, że ledwo co mówił. — Co mam zrobić, żeby cię uszczęśliwić? Czego ode mnie oczekujesz?

Wyjaśnienie było jednak wciąż takie samo.

— Wróć. Chcę cię widzieć szczęśliwego na lodowisku.

Na te słowach Viktor już nie odpowiedział. Najpierw chyba po prostu milczał, zastanawiając się, co powinien zrobić albo jaką strategię obrać, żeby się temu przeciwstawić, aż po jakimś czasie ucichł zupełnie, bo zasnął wtulony w Yuuriego, ukołysany ciepłem i zmęczony płaczem.

Może to nie była najlepsza pozycja do odpoczynku, ale Yuuri nie miał już serca budzić Viktora, by odmówić mu tej resztki pozostałego im czasu. Zresztą, powstrzymywało go przed tym również spokojne, nostalgiczne uczucie, skumulowane trochę wewnątrz jego własnej klatki piersiowej, a trochę tuż przed nią. Wszystko dlatego, bo dobrze znał ciężar cudzego ciała oraz delikatny zapach szamponu, który mile łaskotał go w nos. Tak samo wyglądały niespodziewane drzemki, jakie Viktor ucinał sobie na ramieniu bądź przy piersi Yuuriego, gdy lecieli samolotem albo gdy odpoczywali w jadalni w Yu-topii. Katsuki nosił je w pamięci jako jedne z lepszym momentów ich znajomości, która z relacji fan-idol przerodziła się zaufanie i oddanie głębszego rodzaju. Minione chwile przypominające złote medale szczęśliwego, prawie-że-rodzinnego życia. Trofea, których sam się właśnie zrzekł.

Yuuri czuł się trochę jak zdrajca, szczególnie że po tych wszystkich przykrych słowach mógł jeszcze ten jeden, ostatni raz skorzystać z przywileju kochania kogoś tak wspaniałego jak Viktor i że bez jego wiedzy przytulił się policzkiem do jasnej głowy. Tyle dobrego, że jutro był dzień przerwy od konkursów dla solistów. Nawet jeśli ręce mu zdrętwieją, to nic nie szkodzi. Nawet gdyby Viktor miał się już do niego nie odezwać, to przecież zasłużył. Ostatecznie dobrze postąpił.

Ten wzrok — wzrok, kiedy Viktor patrzył na innych jeżdżących łyżwiarzy — był tęskny jak nigdy dotąd. Yuuri nie chciał doprowadzić do katastrofy. Nie chciał myśleć o tym, że zagarnął Viktora na własność i że ludzie będą go obwiniać za to, że ktoś, kto nie umiał nawet wygrać jednego złota, mógł pociągnąć za sobą na dno tak utalentowanego zawodnika. Ale przede wszystkim nie chciał widzieć Viktora w takim stanie: smutnego, rozczarowanego i wyrzucającego sobie w pewnym momencie życia, że za wcześnie się wycofał, że miał jeszcze tyle do pokazania i opowiedzenia. Chciał tylko oglądać Viktora tańczącego na lodzie, to wszystko. A jeśli dla jego dobra musiałby się wycofać z zawodów... to zrobi to. Nic wielkiego. Żadna strata. I tak czuł, że te ostatnie miesiące wytężonych treningów wyrwał praktycznie siłą, więc nie miał jakiegoś szczególnego żalu, że nadeszło to, czego uniknąć się nie dało.

Bo nieważne, że panował pogląd, że wszyscy ludzie byli tyle samo warci. To nieprawda. To oczywiste, że Yuuri znaczył mniej i powinien ustąpić zdolniejszym.

Tylko z jakiegoś niewiadomego powodu tak strasznie chciało mu się płakać.

***

Viktor nie wiedział, co się działo z jego ciałem ani skąd pod powiekami wzięły się łzy, ale czuł się tak, jakby wszystkie zalewające go w jednej chwili emocje — ten niesamowity żal, gniew oraz tęsknota — nie należały tak naprawdę do niego... Nie, inaczej. Może to też nie była tak do końca prawda. Może zwyczajnie ich nie chciał. Nie potrzebował. Bał się. Pragnął wyrwać sobie serce z piersi i odrzucić je najdalej jak to było możliwe, byleby tylko zapomnieć o tym, co stało się w hotelowym pokoju.

Nie pamiętać, jak spokojne, obojętne spojrzenie Yuuriego potrafiło boleć.

Bo to przecież była jakaś farsa — te pół roku zakochiwania się i odnajdywania swojego miejsca na świecie, te obietnice, te obrączki. Wszystko było zwyczajnym nieporozumieniem. Już w momencie kiedy poranek wcześniej Viktor udał się na opustoszałą plażę i zaczął patrzeć w dal, święcie wierząc, że wreszcie udało mu się pochwycić to, do czego nieświadomie dążył od tylu lat oraz że był tak szczęśliwy, że to chyba aż niemożliwe... los nagle stwierdził, że to faktycznie nie miało sensu i odebrał mu wszystko zaledwie jednym, prostym zdaniem. „Po finałach... zakończmy to." kołatało w głowie. Nie było od tego odwrotu. Za trzy dni jego ramiona znów staną się...

Viktor drgnął, czując nieznaczny, tępy ból w lewym kolanie, dlatego powoli otworzył oczy, a gdy nieco przechylił głowę i skupił zamglony wzrok na dokuczającej nodze, ujrzał tuż przed sobą gęstwinę czarnych włosów. Wtedy zrozumiał, że wcale nie był sam.

I że zasnęli razem.

— Yuuri... — szepnął przez ściśnięte gardło.

„Więc to był tylko zły sen" dotarło do niego. To absolutnie musiał być sen, skoro byli tu, na łóżku Yuuriego, które miało widok na malownicze, hiszpańskie niebo, i spali zwróceni do siebie twarzami. Gdyby faktycznie się pokłócili, na pewno nie leżeliby obok siebie tak spokojnie, ufnie trzymając za dłoń osobę, którą uważaliby za wroga. Mało tego — na tyle dobrze znał już Yuuriego, że był pewien, że po czymś takim zwyczajnie nie umiałby spojrzeć Viktorowi w oczy, a co dopiero mówić o zaśnięciu w jego obecności. Już nie takie bzdety powodowały, że potrafili mijać się bez słowa przez bitą dobę. Już prędzej znów zabarykadowałby się w tej przezroczystej łazience albo w ogóle uciekłby do pokoju Phichita, byleby tylko uniknąć nieprzyjemnej konfrontacji... A jednak był tu — ten sam dobry, uśmiechający się lekko przez sen Yuuri. Jego słońce i jego serce. Jakby na przekór wszystkim przypuszczeniom.

Rosjanin ostrożnie wyplątał się z uścisku ukochanej dłoni, podźwignął się na łokciach, po czym usiadł obok skulonego Japończyka, by stopniowo dojść do siebie po tej nagłej kolizji informacji. Nawet jeśli jego wnioski wydawały się całkowicie logiczne i spójne, to wciąż nie mógł pozbyć się wrażenia, że nie wszystkie elementy układanki do siebie pasowały. W końcu kiedy Viktor rozejrzał się po hotelowym pokoju, zdołał zauważyć, że leżeli na łóżku pod tak nietypowym kątem, że nic dziwnego, że spali z podkulonymi nogami, bo inaczej od kolan w dół wystawaliby poza materac. Drugi rzut oka wskazał natomiast na to, że Yuuri miał na sobie ten sam czarno-szary dres, w który przebrał się tuż po powrocie z programów krótkich, za to z ramion Viktora zsuwał się biały, mocno już wymięty szlafrok frotté. Zmroziło mu to krew w żyłach. Czyli że...

— Vik... tor...? — rozbrzmiało cicho gdzieś po prawej stronie. Na dźwięk nieśmiałego, bezpośredniego zwrotu Viktor obejrzał się przez ramię i zobaczył, jak obudzony Yuuri skrzywił się, a zaraz również przetarł zaspane oczy. Najwyraźniej ucieczka rosyjskiego termofora sprawiła, że Katsukiemu zrobiło się zimno, a to naturalnie przyczyniło się do przymusowej pobudki w poszukiwaniu jeśli nie zaginionego ogrzewacza, to może chociaż kawałka kołdry. — Dzień dobry...

— Dzień dobry — odpowiedział odruchowo.

Zaraz potem Viktor otrząsnął się z pierwszego szoku, po czym przebiegł wzrokiem przez łóżko i chwycił okulary, które nie wiedzieć czemu i za czyją przyczyną skończyły tuż obok poduszki zamiast na bezpiecznym stoliku nocnym. Na całe szczęście nic im się nie stało, dlatego podał szkła siadającemu Yuuriemu i zamarł, patrząc, jak jego kochanie uśmiecha się na ten gest z wdzięcznością.

— Dziękuję — wyznał Yuuri, biorąc okulary z dłoni Rosjanina, a gdy już wsunął je sobie na nos i zamrugał parę razy na próbę, zwrócił twarz w stronę Viktora. — Mam nadzieję, że nie...

I wtedy coś pękło. Ciepło w brązowych oczach Yuuriego niespodziewanie zmieniło się w szczere zaskoczenie, to przerodziło się w niepewność, które sprawiło, że po kilku sekundach Japończyk opuścił wzrok na zaciśnięte na krańcu bluzy dłonie, aż wreszcie Viktor zrozumiał, że jedyny sen, jaki miał, to ten o powrocie do normalnego życia. Ubrania oraz dziwna pozycja przy pobudce powinny powiedzieć mu wszystko, ale zamiast stawić czoła rzeczywistości, wolał oszukać się chwilową, bezsensowną nadzieją. Po co? Żeby znów bolało? Czy żeby zadowolić się ostatnią okazją na trzymanie Yuuriego w ramionach? Więc proszę bardzo, miał, co chciał — a cokolwiek zostało mu przy tej okazji zamiast serca, to chyba już tylko garść nikomu niepotrzebnych okruchów.

Viktor nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. Obaj nie wiedzieli, więc obaj nic nie mówili. Kolejne wszczynanie awantury niczego by przecież nie zmieniło — argumenty strony przeciwnej znali aż za dobrze, co przekornie wcale nie oznaczało, że rozumieli bądź starali się zrozumieć stojące za nimi intencje. Dlatego tak to się skończyło: wstali w milczeniu, przebrali się w milczeniu i w milczeniu poszli na śniadanie, trochę modląc się w duchu, żeby nikogo po drodze nie spotkać, bo nie chcieli odpowiadać na niewygodne pytania, a trochę będąc na to wszystko obojętnym. Z tego samego powodu nie pojawili się na treningu dla publiczności, za to na zamkniętej sesji wieczorem wymieniali między sobą tylko krótkie, niezbędne komentarze, pomijając wszelkie zwroty grzecznościowe czy żartobliwe przytyki. Ani razu nie użyli swoich imion. Po prostu recytowali suche instrukcje i reagowali na to głośnym, bezpiecznym „tak!".

Pozostali łyżwiarze od razu wyczuli, że coś wisiało w powietrzu — Yurio marszczył brwi nieco bardziej niż zwykle i co jakiś czas łypał w kierunku dziwnie małomównych wcale-nie-przyjaciół, Phichit miał tak bezradną minę, że bał się choćby zbliżyć do Yuuriego, a Chris, który nawet próbował z entuzjazmem zagadywać Viktora, szybko się do tego zniechęcił, słysząc niemrawe odpowiedzi Rosjanina. Mimo to żaden z nich nie chciał się otwarcie wtrącać w sprawy między Viktorem a Yuurim, szczególnie że łyżwiarze nie mogli sobie pozwolić na to, aby coś innego niż finał zaprzątało im głowy. Więc niezależnie od tego, co poważnego działo się na linii Nikiforov-Katsuki, musiało to poczekać z wyjaśnieniami co najmniej do następnego wieczora... o ile cokolwiek z ich relacji miało szansę do tego czasu dotrwać.

Ale tak — trwały zawody, które wciąż pozostawały najważniejszym celem starań wszystkich zgromadzonych, dlatego Viktor postanowił całkowicie odrzucić prywatne pobudki i skupiał się całym sobą, aby spełnić tę ostatnią, trenerską powinność. Niestety, nie wszystko szło zgodnie z założeniami. Poczwórny flip Yuuriego nadal był bardzo wątpliwej jakości, szczególnie gdy znajdował się na samym końcu programu. Chorobliwie skupiony Japończyk czasami nie dokręcał skoku, a czasami niezdarnie zatrzymywał się w miejscu, na dodatek tak chwiejnie i niepewnie, że Viktor ciągle miał na końcu języka pytanie, czy w takim razie nie lepiej by było wstawić w to miejsce poczwórnego toeloopa o stabilnym lądowaniu i w efekcie wyższej wartości GOE. Tyle że... tyle że nie umiał. To było takie nie w jego stylu żeby iść na łatwiznę. On na miejscu Yuuriego by zaryzykował i...

...na jego miejscu?

Viktor zacisnął zęby i uderzył pięścią w ścianę pod prysznicem. Chłodna woda zaczęła spływać po włosach, ramionach i plecach sfrustrowanego mężczyzny, który pochylał się do przodu, przytłoczony własną bezsilnością. A więc myśl o powrocie zagnieździła się w jego głowie do tego stopnia, że znów robił tak samolubne założenia. Ach, co za farsa, co za idiotyzm. To nie tak miało to wyglądać. Łyżwiarstwo bez Yuuriego nie miało najmniejszego sensu, więc czemu miałby wracać gdzieś, gdzie ukochanego nie było? Gdzie czekała tylko większa ilość oczekiwań i wymagań? Przecież nie chciał dużo. Jedyne, na czym mu zależało, to trwać u boku Yuuriego. Tylko tyle. Tylko i najwidoczniej aż.

Zmęczony Viktor przebrał się w bokserki i koszulkę, po czym wszedł do pokoju i ruszył dalej, do swojego łóżka. Wielki, hotelowy materac wraz ze świeżo ułożoną kołdrą już czekał na niego w pełnej gotowości, a że mebel o nic nie pytał ani nikogo nie osądzał, dlatego Rosjanin w milczeniu wsunął się pod pościel, ciesząc się z tego, że wreszcie mógł się od wszystkiego odciąć. Dopiero gdy Viktor położył się na plecach i zamknął oczy, poczuł, jak wielki ciężar nosił przez cały dzień na barkach. A przecież minęła dopiero pierwsza doba jego nowego, „ulepszonego" życia. Zaledwie kilkanaście godzin odkąd zaczął mierzyć się z tą nieznaną sytuacją — z jednej strony musiał dokończyć swoje zadanie jako trener, ale z drugiej był traktowany praktycznie jak powietrze, zupełnie jakby wznowienie jego kariery miało zacząć się już, teraz, natychmiast. Tylko czy naprawdę tak to musiało wyglądać? Nie zapędzali się przypadkiem w tym całym obrażeniu się na siebie? A może to miało tym bardziej wywrzeć na Viktorze presję, żeby wrócił na lodowisko i pracował z zawodnikiem, którego rozumiał najlepiej — czyli z samym sobą? Z każdym pytaniem głowa robiła się coraz cięższa i cięższa, a bezradność otulała ciało niczym ciepły koc. Sen nadchodził nieubłaganie...

W pewnym momencie rozległo się kliknięcie zamka, szelest rozchylanych drzwi, przerwa, a potem miękki odgłos sportowych butów. To Yuuri wrócił ze spaceru dookoła hotelu, a chwila zawahania przed zamknięciem drzwi musiała oznaczać, że łyżwiarz zauważył wygaszone światła i sylwetkę leżącego na łóżku trenera. Z tego też powodu Katsuki nie pokusił się o włączenie lampki, nie rzucił nawet zdawkowego „wróciłem", tylko po omacku chwycił pidżamę i od razu skierował się do toalety, starając się nie zakłócać panującej w pokoju ciszy. Viktor na wszelki wypadek obrócił się na prawy bok, plecami do przeszklonej łazienki, nie chcąc, żeby kąpiący się Yuuri odczuł jakikolwiek dyskomfort. Normalnie szum wody oraz zaparowujące na biało ściany kabiny byłyby źródłem śmieszków, które przerodziłyby się w dłuższą pogawędkę na rozluźnienie napiętej, przedkonkursowej atmosfery, ale nie dziś. Dziś nawet najlżejsze żarty smakowały goryczą.

Po kilku minutach szum wody wreszcie ustał. Zamiast tego dało się słyszeć szelest materiału, kliknięcie zamka, ciche, jakby trochę mokre kroki, a potem delikatnie skrzypnięcie materaca. Blisko, bardzo blisko. Tak blisko, że w tym samym momencie Viktor poczuł nieznaczny powiew chłodniejszego powietrza oraz zapach ziołowego żelu pod prysznic. Wtedy ostrożnie otworzył oczy i zauważył, że patrzył na poduszkę Yuuriego, na której jej prawowity właściciel ułożył właśnie głowę. Niech to szlag... Dlaczego przysunęli łóżka tak blisko siebie? Przecież widział przez to jak na dłoni zarys ciała zwróconego w jego stronę Yuuriego, który leżał zwinięty w kłębek i przytulał do piersi kołdrę, bezbronny i straszliwie samotny. Viktor wstrzymał oddech. Nie, to tylko jemu się wydawało, że był bezbronny i samotny. Chciał, żeby tak było. Naiwnie i bezzasadnie na to liczył. A tak naprawdę jedynym zagubionym człowiekiem, który znajdował się w tym wielkim, obcym, hotelowym pokoju, był tylko i wyłącznie on sam.

Dobrze, w porządku. Niech i tak będzie. Niech życie toczy się w ten sposób, a skoro jutro miał nadejść długo wyczekiwany dzień rozstrzygnięcia, to czas już było najwyższy zbierać się do spania. Rosjanin westchnął przez nos i pewniej chwycił pościel w garść, chcąc obrócić się na drugi bok, lecz wtedy nagle, bez najmniejszego uprzedzenia dało się usłyszeć...

— Viktor.

Znów tylko jedno słowo i znów spojrzenie przez ramię. Jednocześnie Yuuri wyciągnął rękę i złapał nią kraniec kołdry, powstrzymując Viktora przed odwróceniem się. Zadziałało. Jak miałoby nie? Viktor po raz pierwszy od samego poranka usłyszał swoje imię wypowiedziane tym znajomym, łagodnym, ukochanym głosem i już samo to sprawiło, że nie był w stanie ruszyć się o milimetr. Chyba nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, jak bardzo za tym tęsknił. Ach, Boże moj, dlaczego mi to robisz? Dlaczego tak mnie sprawdzasz? Przecież wiesz, że kiedy Yuuri odejdzie, już nigdy więcej go nie usłyszę, więc czemu pogarszasz sytuację, przypominając mi, że nawet jeden dzień bez niego jest zwykłą mordęgą?

A chociaż wiedział, że to głupie, że znów wierzył w coś, co się nie ziści, Viktor nie tylko się nie odwrócił, ale wysunął dłoń i ujął w nią dłoń Yuuriego. Była ciepła i miękka od kąpieli, w przeciwieństwie do znajdującej się na palcu serdecznym obrączki: małej, gładkiej i jakby delikatnie chłodnej. Serce ścisnęło się Viktorowi z żalu. Nosił ją. Nie wyrzucił. Nawet jeśli tyle wykrzyczeli i przemilczeli w ciągu ostatnich godzin, to jednak nie był Yuuriemu aż tak obojętny. A kto wie, może obaj mówili znacznie mniej niż tak naprawdę myśleli. Może to wcale nie tak, że chcieli czy powinni od siebie odejść — po prostu nie znaleźli mądrzejszego rozwiązania.

Tylko czy naprawdę jakiegokolwiek potrzebowali?

— Chcę wygrać — szepnął z nadzieją Yuuri, a jego oczy zdawały się błyszczeć mimo granatowej ciemności, odbijając w sobie błyski tańczących na ścianach oraz łazience świateł miasta. — Chcę tylko dla ciebie wygrać...

Viktor zagryzł usta, rozważając w myślach szczere słowa Yuuriego.

„A ja już chyba nie..."

***

Zaraz po tym, jak ceremonia medalowa się zakończyła, runda honorowa wokół lodowiska została zaliczona, a usatysfakcjonowani fotografowie zrobili podiumowej trójce odpowiednią ilość tysięcy zdjęć, łyżwiarze wreszcie zostali zwolnieni z dalszych obowiązków i mogli udać się na zasłużony odpoczynek. Jurij i JJ pojechali przodem, (jak zwykle) kłócąc się o każde krzywe spojrzenie i każdy nadprogramowy błysk zdobytego trofeum, za to Yuuri jeszcze przez chwilę stał po przeciwległej stronie tafli, rozmawiając cicho z gratulującym mu przez bandę Morooką. Po krótkiej wymianie zdań japoński łyżwiarz uśmiechnął się wdzięcznie, skłonił się głęboko przed dziennikarzem, zapewne dziękując mu za całe dotychczasowe wsparcie oraz niezłomną wiarę w jego umiejętności, po czym obrócił się i zbliżył się do wyjścia z lodowiska oraz do cierpliwie czekającego na niego trenera. No tak — do tego zawsze cierpliwego trenera, który stał w pobliżu nawet wtedy, kiedy aż chciało się przekrzyczeć wszystkich koczujących na trybunach fanów, wołając „dobra robota!". Viktor jednak nic nie mówił, tylko z życzliwością podał Yuuriemu ochraniacze, a kiedy ten je założył i pewnie stanął na obu nogach, Rosjanin skinął głową, wskazując w stronę szatni. Wreszcie mogli pójść na ubocze, zdjąć łyżwy, pozbyć się garnituru i na spokojnie porozmawiać o wszystkich planach na przyszłość. O tym, że Viktor już przekazał Yakovowi informację o swoim powrocie do zawodów, że chciałby wystartować w najbliższych narodowych, że nadal zależało mu na tym, aby utrzymywać kontakt z całą Yu-topią czy...

Ale Yuuri się nie ruszył. Mimo krążących dookoła ludzi, którzy szykowali się do wyrównania lodowiska przed jutrzejszą galą, Katsuki zatrzymał się może trzy kroki od wciąż otwartej bramki i ewidentnie bił się z myślami. Wreszcie jednak zdołał opanować nerwy, bo z pewną uroczą nieśmiałością ściągnął medal z szyi, wyciągnął ręce przed siebie i skromnie spuszczając oczy, zwrócił się do stojącego tuż przed nim Viktora:

— To nie jest złoty medal, ale...

Viktor w pierwszej chwili nie wiedział, jak na to wyznanie zareagować. Oczywiście tyle miesięcy marzył o wygranej Yuuriego i właściwie był święcie przekonany, że to osiągną, szczególnie po tak fantastycznym programie dowolnym, dzięki któremu japoński as przeszedł najśmielsze oczekiwania wszystkich, ale drugie miejsce... cóż... chyba też nie było aż takie złe. Przede wszystkim dlatego, bo cieszył się z niego sam Yuuri, dla którego jakikolwiek wynik powyżej szóstego miejsca wydawał się niesamowitą poprawą w stosunku do poprzedniego roku. Poza tym pobicie rekordu świata i stanięcie na podium wydawało się absolutnym spełnieniem marzeń, ale po drugie i co nie mniej ważne...

Viktor uśmiechnął się i przechylił głowę lekko na bok.

— Nie mam zamiaru niczego całować, dopóki to nie będzie złoto — zapowiedział radośnie.

— ...e?!

Teraz to Katsuki wyglądał na kompletnie zbitego z tropu. No tak, w końcu nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, że podczas zakulisowego spotkania, mającego miejsce tuż przed ostatnim programem dowolnym, Viktor zdołał przekazać Jurijowi wieści o końcu kariery Yuuriego. Skąd więc niby miałby wiedzieć, że w efekcie Rosjanie zawarli wtedy milczący pakt, według którego jednomyślnie założyli, że tak tego wszystkiego nie zostawią i że nie pozwolą Japończykowi uciec?

— A tak bardzo chciałem pocałować złoty medal Yuuriego... Jestem kompletną porażką jako trener... — świergotał dalej Viktor i z szerokim uśmiechem przyklejonym do przystojnej twarzy zaczął iść w stronę łyżwiarza, spychając go aż do samej bandy. Tam Katsuki wygiął się do tyłu niczym pałąk i z przerażeniem w oczach patrzył, jak twarz Nikiforova znalazła się tuż nad nim. Jednocześnie prawa dłoń Viktora w naturalnym geście zastanawiania się wylądowała tuż przed ustami, a złota obrączka zaczęła jakoś tak mocniej błyszczeć w świetle setek lamp, podwieszonych pod wysokim sufitem sportowej hali. — To jak, Yuuri? Masz może jakieś sugestie? Coś, co sprawi, że moje serce zabije mocniej? Coś przychodzi ci do głowy?

— T-to... znaczy... ja...

Yuuri zacisnął powieki, przez sekundę albo dwie wahając się nad tym, co powinien zrobić i czego tak naprawdę od niego oczekiwano, aż w końcu podjął ostateczną decyzję — a ta najwyraźniej zakładała, że musiał się wyprostować, zrobić krok do przodu i odepchnąć trenera od siebie, by ten stracił równowagę, lecąc tyłkiem wprost na ziemię. Viktor pomyślał, że w ten nietypowy sposób chyba wracała do niego karma związana z całuśnym wybrykiem przy okazji Cup of China, a wrażenie tylko się wzmocniło, gdy na jego kolanach kilka chwil później wylądował również Yuuri. Nie znaczyło to jednak, że nie był tym stanem zaskoczony. Był. Jak jasna cholera był. Siedział, podpierał się rękami o podłogę i wpatrywał się przed siebie szeroko rozwartymi oczami, czując, jak jego kochanie zupełnie zignorowało dobre maniery i na oczach wszystkich zgromadzonych objęło go za szyję.

— Viktor! Proszę, zostań ze mną na jeszcze jeden rok! — zawołał Yuuri, a srebrny krążek poszybował w powietrze i upadł gdzieś na bok, kompletnie nieważny w tak podniosłym, osobistym momencie. Chwilę potem Yuuri odsunął się od Viktora i wciąż trzymając wyprostowane ręce na ramionach ukochanego, oznajmił z mocą: — Tym razem na pewno zdobędę złoto!

Serce o mało co nie wyskoczyło Nikiforovowi z piersi, za to oczy praktycznie natychmiast zamieniły się w dwa łzawe jeziorka. Do samego końca nie wierzył, że ten uparty Yuuri kiedykolwiek pójdzie na jakiekolwiek ustępstwa w kwestii łyżwiarstwa, ale najwyraźniej uczucia żywione do Viktora były silniejsze niż cała japońska duma narodowa czy nawet zdrowy rozsądek razem wzięte. A skoro było mowa o tym ostatnim...

— Świetnie! — odparł równie gorąco Viktor i wyciągnął się w stronę Yuuriego. Łyżwiarz musiał aż zdjąć dłonie z ramion trenera, a nawet nieco się odsunąć, żeby nie zderzyli się ze sobą czołami. — Ale to za mało!

— Co...?

Rozpromieniony Viktor wyciągnął się na to w bok i ujął w dłoń leżący nieopodal medal.

— Nawet ja jestem trochę zaniepokojony w kwestii pełnego powrotu do zawodów, jeśli jednocześnie mam być twoim trenerem — wyznał Viktor, po czym z dumą zawiesił srebrny krążek na szyi oniemiałego Yuuriego — dlatego w zamian chciałbym, żebyś został przynajmniej pięciokrotnym mistrzem świata.

Każdy człowiek, który w chociaż minimalnym stopniu znał się na łyżwiarstwie figurowym, zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że to było żądanie bez możliwości pokrycia. Już w tym momencie Yuuri miał całe dwadzieścia cztery lata, co znaczyło, że maksimum fizycznych możliwości miał praktycznie za sobą, a dodatkowo co roku szeregi seniorów zasilały tak niesamowicie uzdolnione jednostki jak chociażby Jurij, Otabek czy JJ. No i jeśli Viktor wracał do zawodów, to czołówka walczących o medale sportowców przedstawiała się wyjątkowo morderczo. Nikt rozsądny nie porywałby się na coś takiego.

A jednak Yuuri uniósł do piersi medal, ścisnął go w dłoni i zanim Viktor zdołał rozgryźć, co też działo się w tej uroczej głowie, łyżwiarz przytaknął z oczami pełnymi łez.

— Oczywiście.

Wtedy Viktor już nie wytrzymał — zaśmiał się na cały głos i w odpowiedzi przygarnął Yuuriego do siebie, wreszcie mogąc go w pełni, na spokojnie i bez zahamowań przytulić. To nic, że jacyś opieszali fotoreporterzy mogli im zrobić zdjęcia, które następnego dnia mogły wylądować w jakimś ładnym artykule sportowym podsumowującym wyniki Grand Prix. To nic, że czas i miejsce nie wydawały się szczególnie komfortowe, garnitur od Armaniego mógł się brzydko pognieść, stopy Yuuriego pewnie umierały w zawiązanych na ścisk łyżwiarz, a na hali było zimno. To nic. To nic. Nic nie liczyło się tak bardzo, jak obietnica, by nadal pozostać razem.

Bo tak, srebro Yuuriego nie było żadną porażką. Było absolutnie najwspanialszym błogosławieństwem.

— Dziękuję, Yuuri — szepnął Viktor, z ustami niemal przyklejonymi do ucha ukochanego. — Dziękuję. Tak bardzo, bardzo... dziękuję.

Coś ściskało go za gardło, lecz nie były to ramiona wtulonego w niego Yuuriego, a raczej wzruszenie, które kolejny raz w ciągu tych ostatnich dni dawało o sobie znać. Ale nie zamierzał mu się tak łatwo poddać — nie kiedy znów wrócił do bycia najszczęśliwszym człowiekiem na świecie.

— Tylko pamiętaj, że nie żartuję z tym trenowaniem — uprzedził Nikiforov po krótkiej przerwie na uspokojenie głosu. — Tym razem podpiszemy prawdziwy kontrakt i naliczę ci ogromne kary pieniężne, jeśli go złamiesz.

— Dobrze, Viktor — zgodził się Yuuri.

— Na pięć lat? — upewnił się.

— Na pięć.

— Obiecujesz?

— Tak, obiecuję. Chociaż obiecałem już ze dwa razy.

— Pięć lat wygranych pod rząd?

— Viktor, wiesz... — Tu Yuuri nieco się zawahał, dlatego wycofał się, żeby upewnić się co do miny trenera. Ale nie. Viktor był całkiem poważny, może nie śmiertelnie i właściwie to delikatnie się uśmiechał, tak o, w kącikach oczu, ale zdecydowanie nie żartował dla samego żartowania. — Oczywiście zrobię wszystko, co tylko w mojej mocy, żeby wyrównać ten rekord, ale pamiętaj, że pięć tytułów z rzędu to może być trochę bardziej... no... trudne do zrobienia.

— Czyli że zostaniesz ze mną tak długo, aż ci się to uda? — rozwinął.

— Słuchaj, przecież nawet najlepsi łyżwiarze odpadają w okolicach trzydziestki, więc-

— Więc zostaniesz ze mną już na zawsze?

Cisza. Nie jakaś straszna i nie bardzo długa, ale jednak zapadła. Chwila na namysł, na zrozumienie pytania, na zinterpretowanie go na ten metaforyczny, japoński sposób, z pełną świadomością, że to znów brzmiało jak propozycja małżeńska, na przyjęcie tego do wiadomości... i wreszcie na odpowiedź, całkiem nawet sakramentalną, szczególnie patrząc na cały dotychczasowy kontekst.

— Zostanę.

Viktor nie musiał całować Yuuriego, żeby wiedział, jak bardzo go kochał. Po prostu otoczył go rękami i jeszcze raz do siebie przygarnął, szepcząc ciche, pochodzące prosto z serca:

— Dziękuję.

I zakończyli to — długie, nużące nieporozumienie, prowadzące ich trochę donikąd, a trochę jednak dokądś, skoro ostatecznie znaleźli się w swoich ramionach, gotowi stawić czoła nowej sytuacji. Bo przecież nie było tego złego, co by na dobre nie wyszło, szczególnie że nic nie działo się bez przyczyny. Każda lekcja była cenna i warta zapamiętania, każda kłótnia uczyła wybaczania na swój własny sposób, każda trudność wymagała wysiłku, aby ją pokonać. Każdy moment sprawiał, że stawali się silniejsi i pewniejsi swoich uczuć, więc nie było w tym nic zaskakującego, że ostatecznie ich los przypieczętowało czułe, pełne miłości wyznanie.

 

 

— Przecież wiesz, że zrobiłbym dla ciebie wszystko — powiedział cicho.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Przypisy-chan
> 
> Dzień dobry, Wesołych Świąt i wszystkiego najlepszego, kochani Wy moi! Prawdopodobnie jest to możliwie najgorszy z możliwych najgorszych momentów na publikowanie podobnych fanfików, które jedyne, co robią, to wbijają nóż w sam środek serduszka i wspominają wydarzenia, o których każdy z nas chciałby zapomnieć... ale w sumie to nie miałam już kiedy tego puścić. A poza tym trochę przekornie uważam, że jest to historia pozytywna, tylko rozlicza się z mało sympatycznymi wydarzeniami. Przynajmniej w dwóch trzecich. Potem jest spoko.
> 
> Od ponad roku ten koncept krążył mi po głowie (a ubolewałam na fabułą od samego zakończenia anime), jednak byłam go w stanie zrealizować dopiero na potrzeby papierowego wydania "Miejsca nam przeznaczonego", które miało miejsce pod koniec listopada. Teraz, po miesiącu, nadszedł znów czas na publikację internetową, żeby dołożyć do ciągu przyczynowo-skutkowego Dziabowersum bardzo ważną cegiełkę - i to taką, której nie dane nam było poznać w anime. Zakończenie kłótni po "zakończmy to" było bardzo niejasne i musiało sprowadzić się to tego, że Viktor i Yuuri nie byli w stanie tak do końca pogodzić się z opinią tego drugiego, ale też uznali, że wystartowanie w finale jest czymś najważniejszym i na tym absolutnie trzeba się skupić (co obserwowaliśmy już podczas właściwego odcinka 12). W ten sposób doszłam do tego, że należy zmieszać dialogi, które znaliśmy już z anime, i spojrzeć szczegółowo na to, co myśleli bohaterowie. Nie jest to jakaś jedna, zwarta historia, choć wydaje mi się, że morał posiada.
> 
> I właśnie - specjalnie nie dałam odniesienia, kto mówi ostatnie słowa, żeby dało to do myślenia, że zarówno Viktor, jak i Yuuri byli gotowi poświęcić swoje kariery i samych siebie, byleby tylko uszczęśliwić drugą osobę. Miłość potrafi bowiem przybrać nawet takie twarze, które niekoniecznie mają cokolwiek wspólnego z rozsądkiem czy odpowiedzialnością. Ostatecznie to program dowolny do "Yuri on ICE" stał się pomostem łączącym "chcę wciąż występować" Yuuriego z "chcę tam wrócić" Viktora. Życzę im tylko, żeby takich sytuacji było jak najmniej, a jak najwięcej ze sobą rozmawiali wprost. Hm, o tym też w Dzabowersum chcę niebawem napisać...
> 
> Mam jednak nadzieję, że w oderwaniu od całej mojej dotychczasowej twórczości jest to zrozumiały fanfik i że stanowi ciekawą (oraz prawdopodobną?) wersję tamtych wydarzeń :)
> 
> Dziękuję Wam ogromnie za czytanie i do zobaczenia w kolejnych pracach!
> 
> Muah!
> 
> :*


End file.
